IM Messages
by PenguinAzuMarine
Summary: Just a little unfinished thing that I thought I would do. It's not done yet! M for later situations and language. Contains Yuri and HomuHomu.
1. IM: The Two Caged Lovebirds

IM MESSAGE RECEIVED FROM KYOUKDAWG

KyoukoDawg: Sup Homurabu

MadoLyfe: I thought I told you not to call me that.

KyoukoDawg: Whatevr

KyoukoDawg: isn't Sayaka's magical girl outfit 2 revealing

MadoLyfe: y would you care

KyoukoDawg: It shows freakin everything

MadoLyfe: it doesn't bother me, because I don't really notice her.

KyoukoDawg: Hmmmmmmmm

KyoukoDawg: wat would u think about me and Sayaka

MadoLyfe: WHAT

KyoukoDawg: T_T I'm serious

MadoLyfe: well as long as you don't take Madoka. I'm okay

MadoLyfe: But are you sure you like her?

KyoukoDawg: Yeah she hot as fuck

KyoukoDawg: WHY DID I TYPE THAT

KyoukoDawg: YOU DIDNT C THIS

MadoLyfe: uuugh

MadoLyfe: alright I'll help you as best I can

KyoukoDawg: Yasssss THX U R SO AMAZNG

MadoLyfe: *facepalms*

IM MESSAGE RECEIVED FROM MADOLYFE

MadoLyfe: Miki-san are you there

BlueBlades: Yup what's up Homura

MadoLyfe: do you have a crush on anyone after Kyousuke

BlueBlades: that douche can go suck dick :/

MadoLyfe: Well then.

MadoLyfe: answer the question

BlueBlades: maybe I'll tell u maybe

IM MESSAGE RECEIVED FROM MADOLYFE

MadoLyfe: hey good news she likes someone

KyoukoDawg: ok who

MadoLyfe: I don't know that'll take some statistics

KyoukoDawg: o.O

MadoLyfe: info from other timelines you idiot

IM MESSAGE RECEIVED FROM BLUEBLADES

BlueBlades: hey Madoka

Madokami: Sayaka-chan!

Madokami: What is going on?

BlueBlades: how's it goin w/ Homura?

Madokami: good

BlueBlades: I wanna b in a relationship like that

Madokami: Why not try with Kyouko-chan?

BlueBlades: WUT

Madokami: no really

BlueBlades: how did u know about my crush

BlueBlades: HOW

BlueBlades: was I obvious

Madokami: kind of

BlueBlades: *sighs*

BlueBlades: but does she like me back

Madokami: I don't know

BlueBlades: well somebody liked u back *raises eyebrows*

Madokami: SAYAKA-CHAN!

IM MESSAGE RECEIVED FROM MADOKAMI

MadoLyfe: 3 hey

Madokami: hey 3

MadoLyfe: did you get the stats

Madokami: yup! These are for sure two caged lovebirds!

MadoLyfe: alright then I'll go talk to Sakura-san.

Madokami: K :D good luck

IM MESSAGE RECEIVED FROM MADOLYFE

MadoLyfe: you should try and flirt with her

KyoukoDawg: wut

KyoukoDawg: really

KyoukoDawg: o.o

MadoLyfe: She'd probably enjoy it

KyoukoDawg: Fine


	2. IM: Flirting

I'm sorry this is so short of a chapter.

IM MESSAGE RECEIVED FROM KYOUKODAWG

KyoukoDawg: Heyyy Sayaka!

BlueBlades: What's up!

KyoukoDawg: Textin'

BlueBlades: Who ya textin

KyoukoDawg: Someone special

BlueBlades: and who would that be?

KyoukoDawg: You silly!

KyoukoDawg: You were really good in that witch battle yesterday ;)

BlueBlades: Really thanks!

KyoukoDawg: you look amazing in your magical girl outfit too!

BlueBlades: /-/ You look good too.

KyoukoDawg: hey... Wanna come over to my apartment?

BlueBlades: What are we gonna do there?

KyoukoDawg: I don't know... ~stuff~

BlueBlades: Oh that kind of stuff?

KyoukoDawg: GASP Saya has a lewd mind huh


	3. IM: What Happened and Love

LATER:

IM MESSAGE RECIEVED FROM KYOUKODAWG:

KyoukoDawg: Hey Saya

BlueBlades: uh hi

KyoukoDawg: whas wrong

BlueBlades: wat we did was embarrassing

BlueBlades: thats all

KyoukoDawg: u totally loved it

BlueBlades: s-shut up

KyoukoDawg: u were screamin my name

KyoukoDawg: Saya-chan~

BlueBlades: thats embarrassing

KyoukoDawg: just saying facts ;)

BlueBlades: u left a mark! I cant cover that up!

KyoukoDawg: I just want violin boy to know ur mine and not his 2nd option besides that green hair bitch

BlueBlades: somehow I think thats rly kind Kyo thank u

KyoukoDawg: Kyo?

BlueBlades: yup

BlueBlades: u better b ready 4 that name

BlueBlades: we r lovers now Kyo

KyoukoDawg: wha

BlueBlades: wat we did at ur apartment says so

BlueBlades: ur my *girlfriend* now

KyoukoDawg: rly? Awesome :D

BlueBlades: take responsibility k

KyoukoDawg: yah! Happily u bet I will

BlueBlades: anyway, can I live with u

KyoukoDawg: really? That would b sweet

KyoukoDawg: I could kiss u everyday when I wake up in the morning

BlueBlades: aaaw, that's sweet maybe I could take som days off school 4 u and me ;)

KyoukoDawg: yah that would b awesome

BlueBlades: my parents said I could live in an apartment

BlueBlades: ily

KyoukoDawg: ily2

NORMAL FIC STARTS HERE BUT THERE WILL BE MORE IM MESSAGES:

Kyouko awoke to a soft feeling. She had a very soft thing in her hands, strange, she didn't usually hold her pillow like that. She ran her hands across the smooth, soft surface. It moved and made a "Hmm". She looked down. A messy head of light blue hair filled her vision. She ruffled the hair, smiling gingerly. Sayaka looked up at Kyouko. She then had a realization. They were both basically naked. Kyouko only had her skin-tight black undershirt, while Sayaka had nothing.

'What did we do last night? Oh.'

Kyouko kissed the top of Sayaka's forehead, smiling.

"I told you that I would kiss you every day Saya!" Kyouko whispered.

"Kyou~ko!" Sayaka playfully said, putting her finger on Kyouko's nose.

"Saya~ka!" Kyouko replied, placing her finger on Sayaka's nose.

The silence was replaced with giggling, which turned into laughter. Kyouko got up, picking up a grey t-shirt and slipping it over her head. She then walked around the room looking for a pair of panties and a pair of pants. Sayaka looked at Kyouko, then seeing her, grew flustered and looked away.

"Like what ya see Saya?" Kyouko snickered, turning to grin at Sayaka.

Sayaka hid her face under the sheets. Luckily, Sayaka's panties were right next to the bed. She grabbed them and slipped them on. She noticed Kyouko's green hoodie and put that on loosely, just barely covering her chest. She rubbed her eyes. The silence was interrupted by the vibration of Kyouko's phone on the table in the middle of the apartment. Kyouko had found panties and slipped on the pair, walking over to the table. She grabbed her phone, the walked over to the bed, slipping in and leaning on Sayaka. She opened up the app Talktract (smartest name ever), checking her messages.

IM MESSAGE RECIEVED FROM MADOLYFE:

MadoLyfe: hey did it work?

MadoLyfe: Madoka says hi

MadoLyfe: hi Sayaka-chan, Kyouko-chan! It's Madoka!

KyoukoDawg: good morning and yah it worked.

MadoLyfe: Madoka just took my phone. But i got it back.

KyoukoDawg: ok then

KyoukoDawg: Sayaka is with me right now

MadoLyfe: do you guys want to Facetract?(that just got out of hand)

KyoukoDawg: sure

INCOMING CALL FROM MADOLYFE:

Sayaka and Kyouko looked at the screen of the phone. Homura and Madoka were looking back at them. Madoka was as clingy to Homura as ever. The two on the other end were also in a bed, as if they had just gotten up. Homura was in a black tank top and Madoka was in a pink one. Madoka's hair was down.

"Sayaka. You might want to put more clothes on." Homura said.

Sayaka flushed red and Kyouko focused the camera on herself. Sayaka got up and went to search for a shirt. While her back was turned, Homura and Madoka saw Kyouko's head turn and look in Sayaka's direction, her mouth agape and she was staring.

"You're hot." Kyouko randomly said.

"I-idiot! Don't say that n-now!" Sayaka yelled, off-camera. Sayaka came back wearing one of Kyouko's undershirts. Kyouko wrapped her arm around Sayaka.

"Why are ya wearing one of my shirts Saya?" Kyouko poked Sayaka's chest.

"I was too lazy to go into the other room and get my stuff." Sayaka blushed.

Homura and Madoka were admiring the idiotic couple in front of them. They looked at the innocent flirts and gestures.

"Anyway, we've already had s-mmmph!" Kyouko's mouth was covered by Sayaka's hand. (There goes the innocence)

"Okay then." Homura stated flatly but seemed to have a trace of sarcasm in her voice.

Madoka looked surprised. Homura whispered something in her ear and she calmed down. She looked up at Homura from her seat in between Homura's legs and whispered something back. They both chuckled.

"Twice!" Kyouko said quickly before getting a hit on the head.

"I see you guys just couldn't wait to get into eachother's pants." Homura said, amused.

At this, the two blushed. Kyouko's face was redder then her hair. Sayaka covered her face with her hands. Homura chuckled.

"I see I am correct." Homura smirked.

"Homura-cha~n, they're embarrassed about it. I wouldn't joke about it." Madoka rubbed her face on Homura's shoulder.

"Ah. Alright then, I am sorry." Homura nodded.

The other two, still a bit red, looking around sheepishly. Kyouko rubbed the back of her head. Kyouko got the stand for her phone and held it up using that. She then wrapped her arms around Sayaka.

"What are you guys goin to do today?" Kyouko asked.

"Probably just a relaxation day. It is a Saturday afterall." Homura replied.

The pair invited Madoka and Homura to watch movies on Flixor. (It's a thing like Net*lix, no copyright plz) The pair came, still wearing their tank tops and sandals. The red and blue couple were rolled up in a blanket with the tv on.

They grabbed a blanket and sat down. The four watched movies all day. It was dark when they stopped. Homura and Madoka stayed the night in the other room of the apartment. Homura gripped Madoka in her arms, a smile on her face. Madoka pressed her face into Homura's chest, sleeping soundly. No one had really done anything productive that day.

Hey! Do you people think I should continue? This is one of my longest so far. I really enjoyed writing it. Do you think their usernames were okay and they weren't too OOC!? See ya~

~Crimson


	4. IM: Author's Note (not part of fic)

Omg, people wanted me to continue this, so I will. THIS IS GONNA GET HELLA WEIRD CAUSE MY OC IS IN IT and she is and alien(sort of). Things are mysterious ooga-boogaloo! We'll see you next chapter!

~Penguin


	5. Angry Penguin Update Note

Hello, I have gotten a hate comment. But that doesn't matter, because I am trying to find an idea in my head to continue this story with. So be patient, please...


	6. VERY VERY VERY VERY LATE UPDATE PLZ READ

Hello! I just wanted to say, (here because of the most activity, and I'll probably also post one on a Touhou fic too)

I've moved to Ao3, and I primarily write Touhou now, if you'd like to follow me over there too, I'd be so happy!

Archive of Our Own


End file.
